Before I Die
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: oneshoot / apa kau bahagia?/aku bahagia bila melihatmu bahagia/kutunjuk satu bagian hidupku hatiku didadamu/menikahlah dengannya demi aku dan demi cintamu/ YeMin KyuMin/ yaoi


**BEFORE I DIE**

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Kim jongwoon (Yesung)

Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : M , Mpreg

Author : Baby_KyuMin alias Minnie

Summary : apa kau bahagia?/aku bahagia bila melihatmu bahagia/kutunjuk satu bagian hidupku hatiku didadamu/menikahlah dengannya demi aku dan demi cintamu/ YeMin KyuMin

Disclaimer: keseluruhan cast hanya pinjam nama tapi udah Minnie bilangkan kalau Sungmin oppa hak paten milik Minnie jadi kalau Kyuhyun mau sama sungmin oppa, kyuhyun oppa harus jadi milik Minnie juga *abaikan* FF murni milik Minnie dan ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Michael say – sebelum aku mati

Genre : romance angst/ hurt

Warning: **typo bertebaran, cerita gaje dan pasaran, OOC, AU, YAOI , DLDR, terima kritik dan saran tapi NO BASH NO FLAME NO COPAS**

**Happy reading**

…

Dingin terlalu dingin tapi sepertinya hal itu tak dirasakan oleh dua orang yang memiliki kesamaan gender yang kini berada disebuah kamar yang cukup luas berdinding merah muda dengan corak merah kombinasi warna kesukaan keduanya. Diatas ranjang berwarna senada dengan dinding disanalah dua insan manusia dalam posisi seorang namja cantik sedang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang namja tampan yang sedang menyandarkan separuh badannya dikepala ranjang tangannya tak henti mengelus surai hitam milik namja cantik itu.

"sungie…. Apa kau bahagia?" namja cantik itu menatap wajah namja tampan tadi

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" namja tampan yang dipanggil sungie itu malah balik bertanya

"an, aku hanya mau tau saja" jawab namja manis itu

Namja tampan tadi memeluk erat tubuh mungil namja cantik yang memang sudah berada dipelukannya "bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bahagia?"

"eumz… aku bahagia bila kau berada disisiku seperti ini !" jawab namja manis itu seraya mengusap-usapkan pipinya kedada namja tampan yang memang tak mengenakan kaus itu "eh, kau belum menjawabku sungie…" rengeknya

"aku bahagia bila kau bahagia!" jawab namja tampan itu menatap mata foxy namja yang ada dipelukannya

"gomawo…" namja manis itu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah

Srettt!

Namja tampan bernama lengkap kim jongwon atau yesung itu merubah posisinya hingga kini namja mungil bernama lee sungmin berada dibawahnya

"sungie…." Panggil sungmin kaget

"minnie… apa kau ingin melihatku selalu bahagia?" Tanya sungmin menatap mata kelinci kekasihnya itu

"ne," jawab sungmin gugup

"kalau begitu selalulah bahagia untukku... walau nanti aku tak disisimu"

"eh? Hmppphh..." belum sempat sungmin menjawab yesung sudah menyumpal bibirnya degan bibir yesung, satu ciuman manis tanpa nafsu hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang da dihati masing-masing sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher yesung

"saranghae minnie-ah... saranghae..." ucap yesung saat melepaskan kecupannya dan kemudian kembali menyerang bibir bershape M itu dengan sedikit kasar dan menuntut

"emhhhh..." desah sungmin saat lidah hangat milik yesung menyeruak masuk kerongga mulutnya mencoba mengenali semua organ didalam mulut namja kelinci itu, dan kemudian berhenti dilangit-langit mulut sungmin digelitiknya bagian itu membuat sungmin menggeliat resah dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher yesung

"emphhhh sunghhhh iehhhhhh " sungmin memukul pundak yesung pelan memberi isyarat bahwa ia pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya menipis, perlahan yesung meninggalkan bibir kissable tersebut dan melanjutkan jamahannya keleher sungmin yang sudah ada beberapa bercak merah yang sudah ia buat saat permainan sebelumnya

"akh... sungiehhhhh, akhhh janghann dighigithhhhh" desah sungmin saat yesung kembali mengigit leher itu menebalkan bercak merah yanh ada kemudian menhisap dengan kuat lalu menjiatnya dengan lembut membuat sungmin menggelinjang

'_aku mencintainya tuhan, izinkan aku kali ini saja bersikap egois untk memilikinya' _batin yesung seraya kembali mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahu sungmin dan menjalar hingga bagian atas dada namja manis itu sesaat ia menaiki tubuhnya memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah keseluruhannya, yesung menyeringa melihat sungmin yang sudah terenggah-enggah mengatur nafasnya

"wahahmu memerah chagia... kau demam?" goda yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin

"sungiehhhhh dont tease mehhhhhhhh humphhhhh" desahan sungmin menjadi saat yesung kembali melumat bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dan memerah tangan yesung kini sudah menyingkirkan selumut yang menjadisatu-satunya penghalang mereka dan tangan lincah itu kemudian menemukan titik meninjol berwarna merah muda kecoklatan yang kini sudah menegang

'_izinkan aku tuhan... untuk kembali memilikinya lagi kelak saat aku kembali terlahir' _yesung menggesekkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sedangkan nipple itu berad diantaranya

"eunghhhhh ouhhhh sungiehhhhh" sungmin memejamkan matanya erat saat yesung menghisap nipple kananya dengan rakus sedangkan nipple kirinya dikerjai oleh jari yesung, sedangkan bagian bawah sana yesung menggesek-gesekan kejantanan mereka hingga desahan sungmin menjadi dan lebih keras

"enghhhhh ouhhhh sunghie... saranghhhhh haeehhhh" desah sungmin saat tangan yesung meremas bongkahan kenyal dibagian belakang tubuh sungmin

"nhadho minniehhhh" yesung ikut mendesah dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kehole sungmin

"aghhhhhhhh... ouhhhhhhh hnnnnhhnh"

Sungmin mengeliat saat yesung menengkannya dengan mengocok kejantananya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum

"ah... bergerhaklah sayang... aku milikmu..." ujar sungmin dan yesung langsung menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman betubi-tubi , dan mengerakkan tubuhnya menuntun mereka kesuatu tempat yang sering mereka singgahi namun kenikmatannya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun malah semakin bertambah

'_hentikan waktu ini ya tuhan... aku ingin selamanya seperti ini'_ mohon yesung dalam hati saat sinaran putih menyelimuti mereka saat berada dipuncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara dan membuat mereka mendesah lega.

... before i die ...

Suara penggorengan beradu dengan spatula dan nasi yang diaduk-aduk didalamnya, aroma sedap menguar diruangan itu membuat siapa saja menelan ludah menginginkan makanan itu berada dimulutnya. Apa lagi dimasak oleh seorang namja manis sembari bersenandung kecil. Namja itu tersentak sebentar kemudian tersenyum saat ada sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya

"morning chagia..." sapa sang pemeluk seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher namja manis kekasihnya –lee sungmin- itu menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin

"morning .." sahut sungmin kemudian melanjutkan masaknya walau sedikit sulit karena yesung masih memeluknya dari belakang

"kenapa aku tak melihatmu pagi tadi disampingku hemh?" tanya yesung lirih

"aku harus membuat sarapan chagia... aku tadi tak tega membangunkanmu... " kata sungmin mematikan kompor dan membalikan badanya kemudian mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang kekasih

"kau tau kan aku tak bisa memulai hari tanpa melihat wajahmu" kata yesung menunduk menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi sungmin

"ne, aku tahu... aku minta maaf ne..." ujar sungmin

"morning kissku?" tagih yesung

"eumz... mau kau ambil sendiri?" sungmin mengedipkan matanya.

"ya!" yesung langsung melumat candu yang begitu manis untuknya itu, candu yang tak pernah ia lewatkan, candu yang berupa bibir merah yang sangat manis, lidah yesung menjilat bibir sungmin meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam gua hangat itu dan dengan perlahan sungmin membukakannya, yesung mengajak lidah sungmin untuk ikut menari mereka bergelut saling melumat dan mendominasi sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka

"hyung aku eh-"

Sungmin dan yesung langsung mengambil jarak saat melihat sosok berwajah stoic dengan rambut coklat almond masuk kedapur itu

"ah... mian aku tak tahu, aku keluar dulu ne," ujar namja itu

"e-eh kyu, ada apa?" tanya sungmin gugup dengan wajah memerah karena malu dipergoki sedang berbuat hal tak senonoh walau dengan adik sepupu yesung sendiri

"ah.. aku Cuma mau tanya saja eumz... apa sarapannya sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk belakangnya gugup

"eoh, sudah kok... sudah.." sungmin menempatkan nasi goreng itu kepiring dan yesung segera berlalu merangkul bahu kyuhyun "ayo kyu... kemeja makan..." ajak yesung dengan senyuman polosnya.

Mereka makan bertiga diruangan itu dengan sedikit diselingi canda tawa

"haiss chagia kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kata yesung mengusap sebutir nasi yang menempel dibibir sungmin kemudian memasukkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri

"sungie..." sungmin menunduk malu terlihat dari wajahnya yang merona merah

"eh, makanmu kok sedikit,?" yesung menatap piring sungmin yang masih penuh

"eumz... aku lagi diet sungie... badanku sedikit gemuk sekarang..." jawab sungmin

"mwo? Siapa yang bilang?" tanya yesung

"kyunie..." jawab sungmin dan yesung langsung menatap kyuhyun tajam

"mwo? Aku tidak bilang sungmin hyung gemuk aku Cuma bilang pipi sungmin hyung lebih berisi itu saja!"

"yak, itu sama saja Kyunnie..." ujar sungmin

"haiss... sudahlah, aku ga mau dengar kata laknat itu lagi, sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak.." kata yesung kemudian menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulut sungmin

"ani..."

"eh, berani ngebantah sekarang!" yesung memelototkan matanya yang sipit

"em..." sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan yesung "aku tak suka kalau kau kurus minnie.. aku suka pipimu yang chubby ini... jadi jangan menghilangkanya..." kata yesung kemudian mencium pipi chubby sungmin dan mengigitnya pelan

"yakk sungie!" sungmin memukul bahu yesung dan melirik kyuhyun yang hanya tertawa melihat kedua hyungnya mempertontonkan kemesraannya, ya tertawa memang, namun tak tahukah kalian mata itu mata onxy berwarna hitam itu menyiratkan luka yang ia pendam sendiri dan hatinya makin banyak sayatan-sayatan tajam yang tak nampak oleh siapapun tak ada yang tahu, hanya dirinya ya hanya hatinya sediri yang tahu bagaimana ia menahan isakkannya saat mendengar desahan dari kamar sebelahnya, bagaimana ia menahan gejolak hatinya saat melihat kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu bercumbu didepan matanya. Namun sekali lagi kyuhyun dapat menutupi semua itu dengan tawa dan senyum palsunya. Yah palsu karena selama ini ia memendam perasaan pada sang kekasih hyungnya, Lee Sungmin

... Before I die ...

Sungmin menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya beberapa kali kemudian ia menatap jalan kembali, ini sudah 30 menit dari waktu seharusnya yesung menjemput namun orang yang dicintainya itu tak kunjung muncul ia membuka handphonenya kemudian menghubungi handphone yesung namun tak jua diangkat, sungmin menjadi sedikit panik karena tak biasanya yesung seperti ini, atau setidaknya yesung akan menelphonenya bila ia tak bisa menjemput

"sungie... neo eodiga?" gumam sungmin khawatir terlebih lagi sekarang kondisi hujan "ya tuhan... lindungi kekasihku..." lirih Sungmin, kemudian menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun

"yeobseo!" sapa disebrang sana

"yeobseo kyu, kau tau dimana hyungmu?" tanya Sungmin langsung

"yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"iya Kyu... siapa lagi hyungmu kalau bukan sungie!" ujar Sungmin tak sabar ia tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung

"bukannya ia menjemputmu sungmin hyung?"

"ani... aku sudah setengah jam menunggunya tapi ia belum datang..." kata sungmin

"aku tidak tahu hyung... eh kau bawa sweater hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"ani, ya sudah ya kyu kalau sungie menghubungimu suruh dia menghubungiku!"

Tut Tut Tut

Kyuhyun menatap handphonenya kemudian keluar jendela yang menampakkan hujan yang turun deras, dan tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamar sungmin dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang ada dimeja ruang tamu.

Dressssssssssss

Hujan semakin deras Sungmin menggosokkan telapak tangannya dan kemudian menempelkan dipipi berharap mendapatkansedikit kehangatan dari situ.

"sungie... kau dimana..."

Tin Tin...

Sungmin menoleh kemudian wajahnya sumringah melihatmobil yang sangat ia hafal itu, lalu pintu mobil itu terbuka dan turunlah seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi ditunggu sungmin

"minnie... mianhae aku lama tadi aku terjebak macet!" kata yesung saat sampai dihadapan sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab ia malah langsung memeluk namja itu

"kau jahat... setidaknya kau mengangkat telphoneku bukannya membuatku khawatir seperti ini..." isakan kecil lolos dari mulut mungil namja pecinta merah muda itu

"mianhae chagia... mianhae..." yesung mengusap kepala sungmin lembut

"kau dingin sekali sungie..." kata sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan titik air yang ada dibagian bahu kemeja yesung

"hem... aku butuh kehangatanmu sayang..." goda yesung yang otomatis membuat rona merah diwajah sungmin

"yak, kau ini..." sungmin membetulkan dasi sungmin dan matanya menatap noda merah dibagian dada yesung "ige mwoya? " tanya sungmin memandang wajah yesung yang tampak sedikit pucat

"ah... itu tadi aku habis makan siang tertumpah saus tomat aku Cuma membersihkannya dengan tisu basah..." jawab yesung gugup

"ah... kau ini jorok sekali! Kajja kita pulang biar aku bisa mencuci kemejamu ini!" kata Sungmin percaya saja dengan ucapan kekasihnya tanpa ia tahu kalau sebenarnya yesung berkata bohong

'_mianhae chagia... mianhae..._' ujar yesung dalam hati kemudian buru-buru tersenyum "kajja..." yesung membuka jasnya kemudian menudungi mereka berdua "ayo kita berlari"

"sungie..." kata sungmin

"ne?" yesung menatap sungmin yang sangat dekat dengannya sekarang

"tubuhmu wangi sekali..." sungmin menunduk malu

Cupp~~

Yesung mengecup bibir sungmin kemudian memeluk pinggang namja itu dan mereka berlari menerobos hujan masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengantar sungmin, yesung berlari masung kebagian kemudi

"kajja kita pulang!" ujar yesung memasangkan safety belt sungmin

"gomawo..." cup! Sungmin mengecup pipi yesung yang dibalas usapan halus dikepalanya dan mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang sedari tadi sang pengemudinya menatap nanar kearah mereka matanya berkaca-kaca memandang sebuah sweater berwarna merah muda yang ada digengaman tangannya dan saat ia mengedip air mata itu jatuh merembas disweater itu

'sampai kapan seperti ini?' lirihnya miris

... before i die ...

Sungmin berada dipangkuan Yesung tangannya yang menggenggam gelas berisi coklat panas digenggam tangan Yesung, mereka kini berada disofa panjang didepan televisi dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti dengan pakaina yang santai.

"hei tadi katanya tak mau..." kata Sungmin

"aku tak mau coklat panas itu... aku hanya mau menggenggam tanganmu..." kata yesung

"tapi sungie sepertinya mau, kita minum berdua ne," kata sungmin

"hmm," yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher sungmin menyalurkan nafasnya yang hangat membuat sungmin menggeliat resah.

Ceklekk

Yesung menegakkan kepalnya memandang pintu yang terbuka

"Kyu.. kau dari mana?" tanya Sungmin

"eh, aku... dari tempat changmin..." jawab kyuhyun gugup

"jinjja?" yesung memandang sweater berwarna merah muda yang ada digenggaman kyuhyun, sadar yesung memperhatikan benda ditangannya kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya "hujan-hujan ketempat changmin?" tanya yesung curiga

"ne... ada barang yang mau aku ambil dan itu penting, eung... aku kekamar dulu Yesung hyung, Sungmin hyung, " pamit Kyuhyun kemudian cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka

"Kyu.. ganti bajumu lalu minumlah coklat panas yang ada didapur itu..." seru Sungmin

"ne sungmin hyung, gomawo!" sahut Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar disana ia menekankan sweater itu didadanya '_yesung_ _hyung, mianhae... sungmin hyung, saranghae..._' lirih kyuhyun

Malam yang indah –selalu- tapi ini lebih indah dari biasanya karena entah mengapa Yesung yang notabennya bukan seseorang yang romantis dari pulang tadi menghias seluruh rumah dengan mawar merah dan merah muda belum lagi beberapa makanan yang ia pesan dari hotel mewah telah ditata sedemikian rupa diatas meja makan rumah itu.

"sungie... ini... ada apa?" tanya sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia membekap mulutnya menahan tangis bahagianya

"ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak yesung kemudian menarik kursi untuk sungmin duduk

"gomawo..."

Mereka makan dengan sesekali saling memandang lalu tersenyum hangat sungmin betul-betul bahagia seerti ada jutaan kupu-kupu dihatinya.

"sudah kenyang chagia?" tanya yesung

Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"makanan penutupnya ya... kyu..." panggil yesung

Kyuhyun muncul dengan sebuah piring yang tertutup penutup aluminium dan meletakkannya dihadapan sungmin

"gomawo kyu..." ujar sungmin

"ne.." kyuhyun berlalu

"kajja dibuka chagia..."

Sungmin membuka penutup itu kemudia ia membekap mulutnya saat melihat puding coklat kesukaannya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang terbuat dari caramel berwarna merah muda bertuliskan 'will you marry me?'

"sungie..." sungmin menatap yesung yang kini berlutut disampingnya

"minnie... menikahlah denganku... jadilah bagian dari sisa hidupku... jadilah pendampingku " kata yesung mengulurkan sebuah kotak berisikan cincin putih dengan berlian indah ditengahnya

"sung... sungie..." air mata itu lolos dari kedua mata indah sungmin kemudian ia mengangguk yesung langsung berdiri dan memeluk sungmin erat "gomawo chagia... gomawo... saranghae... jeongmal saranghae..."

"nado saranghaae..." air mata itu tak berhanti mengalir kebahagiaan itu begitu membuncah dihati sungmin dan yesung . dan air mata itu juga ada dikedua mata milik namja yang berada didapur ia memejamkan mata menekan dadanya menahan sakit yah kyuhyun kembali menangis dalam diam

... Before I Die ...

"KAU GILA HYUNG!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini berada dikamarnya

"aku tahu kyu.. aku tau kau mencintai minnie kan?" kata yesung yang entah mengapa kini wajahnya bertambah pucat dari yang kemarin

"Tidak hyung! Kau benar-benar gila!" ujar Yesung

"kyu... hyung mohon padamu" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas

"Tidak hyung! Walaupun benar aku mencintai sungmin hyung tapi aku tak akan melakukan itu!" kata kyuhyun melemah

"Kyu... aku mempercayaimu..." Yesung memegang bahu Kyuhyun

"tapi kenapa hyung? Kalian saling mencintai..."

Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

000000000

Suasana gereja kecil itu cukup ramai dan beberapa tamu sudah memenuhi tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan dan sungmin kini berada didalam ruang rias dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna merah jambu dan ditangannya ada sebuket mawar putih, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menghilangkan kegugupannya

"kau gugup chagia?" tanya jung soo namja berwajah tenang dengan lesung pipi disebelah kirinya

"ne, appa.. sangat gugup!" jawab sungmin

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" kata jung soo

"mempelai diharap kealtar sekarang" seru sang panitia acara

"eomma, eothoke?" kata sungmin bertambah gugup

"tenang sayang tarik nafas perlahan ayo kita keluar!"

Sungmin mengangguk menuruti perkataan appanya " kajja!"

Sungmin yang bergandengan dengan jungsoo berjalan anggun melewati karpet merah menuju altar, namun senyumnya pudar saat melihat bukan kekasihnya yang ada diujung sana matanya semakin membulat saat namja yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun itu menerima tangannya dari tangan jungsoo

"kyu... ige mwoya?" bisik sungmin

"komohon hyung... ini permintaan yesung hyung..." kata Kyuhyun

"ta-tapi apa maksudnya...?" sungmin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

"jangan mengecewakan semua yang ada ditempat ini hyung!"

"sungie..."

"hyung.. jebal..." mohon kyuhyun

Dan acara sakral itupun terjadi tapi bukan nama kim jongwon yang disebutkan melainkan cho kyuhyun. Dan dengan tersendat sungmin mengatakan "ya"

... Before I Die ...

Plakkkkkk

Tamparan itu mendarat mulus diwajah pucat yesung, dan ia hanya menerima pasrah dihadapan kekasihnya itu

"apa yang kau lakukan kim jongwon! Kau mempermainkanku!" teriak sungmin dengan deraian air mata

Kini mereka sudah berada dirumah sungmin masih menggunakan tuxedo putih tadi, karena memang sehabis acara didepan altar sungmin bergegas pulang karena ia yakin Yesung ada ditempat ini benar tebakkannya yesung berada dirumah mereka dengan pakaian tidurnya

"mianhae minnie-ah.." Yesung hendak merengkuh tubuh sungmin tapi dengan cepat namja itu menepisnya

"APA MAUMU KIM JONG WON! " teriak sungmin lagi "hari ini... hari ini seharusnya margaku berganti dengan KIM! Tapi apa? Aku berganti dengan CHO? Kau fikir ini main-main !" Isak Sungmin semakin keras "kau jahat yesung! Kau jahat!" sungmin memukul dada Yesung dengan keras dan Yesung hanya diam dan langsung memeluk namja yang amat ia cintai itu

"mianhae.. mianhae..." hanya itu yangterucap dari bibir pucatYesung

"apa salahku sungie... apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Hiks hiks... sungie... jawab aku..." isak sungmin memukul-mukul dada Yesung pelan ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi

'ini yang terbaik untuk kita minnie..."

Srttt Brukk

Sungmin melepas pelukan yesung dan mendorong tubuh namja itu

"terbaik katamu? Kau memang hanya mempermainkanku kan jongwoon... kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku..."

"aku sangat mencintaimu minnie..."

"jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi tuan kim, sekarang ini hiks sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi istri dari tuan Cho... hiks..."

"minnie..."

"itukan yang kau mau... hiks... terima kasih atas semua kebohonganmu tuan kim terima kasih!"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya,

Brukk

Sungmin terjatuh saat menabrak Kyuhyun yang ada dipintu masuk

"hyung, gwechanna?" kyuhyun hendak membantu Sungmin berdiri namun namja itu langsung menepisnya dan berlari keluar rumah itu.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kedalam mendekati Yesung yang mulai terbatuk keras

"hyung..." seru Kyuhyun panik saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Yesung

"hyung... ayo kita kerumah sakit.." kata Kyuhyun memapah Yesung yang mulai tak bisa menjaga keseimbanganya

"pergilah kyu... ohokk dia uhukkk membutuhkanmu sekarang..." ujar Yesung

"tidak hyung... tidak... kau yang membutuhkanku sekarang..." kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu.. berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakannya... "kata yesung lirih

"hyung kau bicara apa? Ayo hyung kita kerumah sakit.."

"berjanjilah kyu jangan pernah kau meninggalkannya, berjanjilah..." ujar yesung dan detik kemudian namja itu tak sadarkan diri

... before I Die ...

Titttttt... Tittttt ... Tittttt..

Suara alat-alat itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga Kyuhyun ia bersandar dipintu memandang sosok yang berbaring lemah dengan segala selang tertancap ditubuh sosok itu, Kim Jong won –Yesung- saudara sepupu yang amat menyanyanginya kini terpejam dengan senyuman yang terlihat damai. Dadanya terihat naik turun teratur seperti sedang tertidur dengan lelap

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Kyuhyun POV on**_

_** Aku menatap kaca disampingku memandang keluar tadi yesung hyung pulang sebentar dan mengatakan akan menjemput Sungmin hyung aku betul-betul iri melihat mereka andai saja aku berada diposisi Yesung hyung betapa bahagianya aku**_

_**Drttttt drtttt drttttt **_

_** Aku menoleh menatap handphone yang ada diatas meja nakasku dan langsug mengangkatnya saat melihat nama suungmin hyung dicaller Idnya**_

"_**yeobseo!" sapaku**_

"_**yeobseo kyu, kau tau dimana hyungmu?" tanya Sungmin langsung**_

"_**yesung hyung?" tanyaku **_

"_**iya Kyu... siapa lagi hyungmu kalau bukan sungie!" nada berbicara sungmin hyung sangat terdengar bergetar karena khawatir**_

"_**bukannya ia menjemputmu sungmin hyung?"**_

"_**ani... aku sudah setengah jam menunggunya tapi ia belum datang..." kata sungmin hyung**_

"_**aku tidak tahu hyung... eh kau bawa sweater hyung?" tanyaku lagi **_

"_**ani, ya sudah ya kyu kalau sungie menghubungimu suruh dia menghubungiku!" **_

_**Tut Tut Tut **_

_** Memikirkannya yang kedinginan aku langsung berlari kekamarnya dan meraih sweaternya dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilku, aku mengendarai mobilku secepat yang kubisa namun aku memelankan laju kendaraanku saat melihat yesung hyung berdiri dipinggir toko dengan terbatuk-batuk aku memperhatikan lebih seksama ah ternyata ia baru keluar dari toko obat, untuk apa? Dan tak lama aku terbelalak melihat ada cairan berwarna merah dari mulut yesung hyung dan aku melihat hyungku itu membersihkan dengan tisu kemudian ia juga membersihkan noda itu dari kemejanya **_

_**Apa yang terjadi? Yesung hyung kenapa? Dan aku hanya mengikutinya dan bisa menebak kemana arah tujuannya**_

_**Tok tok tok**_

_**Aku meletakkan pspku dan kemudian membukakan pintu, ternyata yesung hyung dia pasti sangat bahagia karena besok ia akan menikahdengan namja yang sangat ia cintai -sungmin hyung-**_

"_**waeyo hyung?" tanyaku **_

_** Yesung hyung mendudukan dirinya disampingku yang berada ditepi ranjang**_

"_**kyu... besok menikahlah dengan minnie..." kata yesung hyung membuatku terlonjak kaget apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku**_

"_**bercandamu keterlaluan hyung!"**_

"_**aku tidak bbercanda kyu, aku ingin kau menikahi Lee Sungmin!" ulang Yesung**_

"_**KAU GILA HYUNG!" seruku **_

"_**aku tahu kyu.. aku tau kau mencintai minnie kan?" kata yesung hyung yang entah mengapa kini wajahnya bertambah pucat dari yang kemarin**_

"_**Tidak hyung! Kau benar-benar gila!" kataku lagi menggeleng keras**_

"_**kyu... hyung mohon padamu" Yesung memandangku dengan tatapan memelas**_

"_**Tidak hyung! Walaupun benar aku mencintai sungmin hyung tapi aku tak akan melakukan itu!" kataku memandang heran hyungku ada apa dengannya?**_

"_**Kyu... aku mempercayaimu..." Yesung memegang bahu Kyuhyun**_

"_**tapi kenapa hyung? Kalian saling mencintai..."**_

_** Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya padaku,**_

_**Aku membuka kertas itu perlahan dan mataku membulat saat melihat keterangan yang ada dikertas itu **_

'_**Kanker paru-aru stadium akhir'**_

_** Tanganku bergetar tak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca**_

"_**kumohon kyu... bantu aku untuk membahagiakannya karena aku percaya padamu, aku tak akan lama lagi berada didunia ini kyu.."**_

"_**tidak hyung kau akan sembuh, berobatlah... sekarng zaman sudah canggih hyung, semua penyakit bisa disembuhkan " kataku menatap Yesung**_

"_**kau fikir aku tidak berusaha kyu? Aku sudah berobat aku mencoba sembuh tapi tetap bisa!" kata Yesung, "Kyu kumohon... kau menyanyangikukan? Kau mencintai minnie kan? Kumohon kyu... menikahlah dengannya demi aku... dan demi cintamu..." air mata Yesung mengalir dipipinya yang pucat. Aku hanya mampu menatap iba hyungku itu **_

_**Kyuhyun POV END**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Kyuhyun membuka handphonenya dan mendial nomor sungmin namun tak jua diangkat

"hyung... kau dimana?" gumam kyuhyun

"k... kyu..." terdengar suara lemah dari ranjang , kyuhyun langsung mendekati ranjang itu ditatapnya yesung yang menggunakan tabung oksigen sebagai alat bantu pernafasannya

"hyung... diam, jangan banyak bicara aku panggilkan dokter dulu"

"k-kyuh... "yesung menarik tangan kyuhyun pelan

"ne, hyung?"

"bi-bisa ka-kau panggilkan min-minnie?" pinta yesung dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar

" baik hyung!" kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ia yakini sungmin berada disana. Rumah orang tua sungmin

... Before I Die ...

"Sungmin Hyung kumohon..." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar berwarna merah muda itu

"pergi! Kau sama dengan hyungmu ! besok aku akan mengurus perceraian kita!" sahut sungmin dari dalam kamarnya

"itu tidak penting hyung, terserah kapan kau mau mengurus perceraian itu, tapi kumohon sekarang ikut aku hyung..." bujuk Kyuhyun

"untuk apa hah? Kau menagih malam pertama? Janga bermimi cho!" bentak Sungmin

"ck- hyung...cepat buka atau kudobrak!" Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu itu sedangkan nyonya dan tuan lee hanya diam memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba, ya tuan dan nyonya lee sudah mengetahui semuanya karena itu mereka tak terkejut saat kyuhyunlah yang berada dialtar bukan yesung

"Sungmin hyung cepat buka pintu! " Kyuhyun menjadi semakin emosi mengingat Yesung hyung menunggu mereka disana antara hidup dan mati "YA CHO SUNGMIN KUKATAKAN BUKA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ceklek. Pintu terbuka muncullah namja manis itu dengan mata yang membengkak dan jejak-jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas dipipinya

"WAE?"

"Haisss ..." Kyuhyun langsung menyeret sungmin kedalam mobilnya Sungmin terus berontak dan terus menanyakan mau dibawa kemana dirinya namun kyuhyun hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada kendaraannya, Sungmin semakin bingung saat Kyuhyun kembali menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan semua terjawab saat Kyuhyun melepas pegangannya didepan sebuah ruangan

"masuklah.." ujar Kyuhyun

Perasaan cemas dan Takut kini menyelimuti hati namja pecinta kelinci itu. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar menatap tubuh yang berbaring diatas ranjang, ia membekap mulutnya menahan isakkan keras yang mungkin akan lolos dari bibir mungilnya

"sung... sungie..." panggil Sungmin lirih ia mendekat

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan "minnie..." gumamnya lirih

"sungie... kau kenapa? Ini kenapa?" Sungmin memandangi tubuh Yesung yang penuh dengan selang-selang aneh yag tak dikenali Sungmin

"minnie... mianhae..."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan air matanya mengalir deras "katakan ini hanya bercandakan sungie..."

"mianhae..."

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang ada dipintu masuk

"Kyu.. ini pasti kalian hanya ingin menipuku lagi kan?" Sungmin menarik kerah depan Kyuhyun

"kanker paru-paru stadium akhir..." kata Kyuhyun pelan

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin terbelalak ia kembali mendekati Yesung

"sungie.. kau pasti sembuh, jadi karena ini kau menikahkanku dengan kyuhyun, aku memaafkanmu chagi... tapi kau pasti sehat dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula..." air mata Sungmin semakin deras

Yesung menggeleng pelan lalu menggapai lengan Sungmin ia membuka oksigen yang ada dimulutnya "aku tak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri minnie, kan kutunjuk satu bagian hidupku hatiku didadamu, kyu mencintaimu bahkan lebih mencintaimu dari aku. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku menjadikan tempat kumengadu dan terima kasih kau menghiasi hariku dengan tawa indahmu walau aku berada diujung dukaku, dan aku menyakitimu karena aku tahu kisah kita kan berlalu..." Yesung memejamkan matanya perlahan menahan nafas

"sungie... sungie... sungie ireona... " Sungmin mengguncang bahu Yesung

"minnie... aku masih hidup..." Yesung berkata lirih

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ia juga sempat panik meliha Yesung menutup matanya tadi

"minnie..." Yesung menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin "maafkan aku meninggalkanmu... menghitamkan hatimu...membuatmu menangis...maafkan aku minnie..."

"enggak sungie.. kau ini hiks bicara apa hiks.. kau harus istirahat, kau pasti sembuh chagia... pasti..." isak sungmin

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya seakan mengerti Sungmin langsung menundukkan badannya dan memeluk Yesung erat begitu juga Yesung ia tak perduli dengan selang-selang yang ada ditubuhnya lagi "gomawo chagia... "

Titttttttttttttttttttttttttt t

"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun melihat garis lurus dilayar

"Sungie… bangun sungie…" teriak Sungmin saat pelukan itu terlepas " Sungie..."

Keadaan berubah risuh beberapa orang berbaju putih masuk Sungmin langsung didekap oleh Kyuhyun

"Andwae... aku ingin bersama Sungie lepaskan aku Kyu..." Ronta sungmin

Kyuyun tak melepaskan pelukannya walau badannya sudah nyeri dipukuli oleh namja kecil itu

Dokter itu memberikan shock trapi jantung pada Yesung namun tubuh itu hanya terrsentak sebentar tapi garis itu tetapp urus menandakan tak ada detak dijantung sana setelah 3 kali Dokter itu menggeleng. Dan beberapa suster langsung mele[as semua alat yang ada ditubuh Yesung

"Ani... dokter berikan lagi kejutan listrik itu.. kumohon... " seru Sungmin memegang jas sang dokter

"maafkan kami..." dokter itu berlalu

"ANDWAE..." Sungmin mendekati jasad Yesung yang hendak ditutup kain putih "andwae.. sungie bangun Sungie..." teriak Sungmin mengguncang bahu Yesung keras Kyuhyun langsung mendekat air matanya jath menatap 2 orang yang ia sayangi itu. "Sungie... kau janjikan akan selalu bersamaku.. sungie... kita akan memiliki banyak anak kan? Ayolah chagia bangun..." isak Sungmin namun jasad itu tak bergeming sedikitpun "Yakk Kim jong won bangun! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah Jongwon... aku sedang mengandung anakmu... bangun jongwon..! Teriak histeris Sungmin mendengar itu Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin

"cukup hyung... cukup... biarkan Yesung hyung tenang disana..." bujuk Kyuhyun

"Ani, kumohon sungie buka matamu... kumohon..." histeris Sungmin

"Sungmin Hyung jangan begini kumohon..." isak kyuhyn tak mampu lagi melihat namja mungil itu berteriak histeris.

... Before I Die ...

'_aku akan menjaganya hyung, tenanglah... walau dia tak menerimaku aku akan menjaganya dan menjaga anak kalian ani anak kita dengan baik' _ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati memandang foto Yesung yang tersenyum cerah

'_sungie, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, aku akan bersama kyuhyun sesuai dengan keinginanmu, namun jangan memintaku untuk membuat kyuhyun menjadi penggantimu'_ sungmin mengelus foto itu perlahan

**Meninggalkanmu... menghitamkan hatimu**

**Jiwamu tertutup hingga hentikan waktu**

**Dengarkan aku dengar lirih hatiku**

**Dekaplah aku sayang... dan aku mati**

**(michael says- sebeluma aku mati)**

**FIN**

…**..0000…..00000…0000000000…000000000…..00….**

**Ah, Minnie ga tau mau ngomong apa hem makasih yang udah mau baca makasih yang udah mau ngeriview.. dan sebenarnya sequel kehidupan Kyumin Sudah difikirkan tapi sesuai permintaan aja kalau banyak Minnie bikin kalau ga ya cukup sampai disini #pletakk..**

**Ah Ending yang gaje, mian yesung ajhussi Minnie harus menyatukan eomma dan appa huwahahahhah**

**Oke deh**

**Gamshahamnida *bow bareng yesung oppa***


End file.
